


My Christmas, My Tribe

by Semperfidani



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All the Winter Reylo Tropes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Ben Solo, Consensual Sex, Enough Pine to Plant a Forest, F/M, Family by blood and family by choice, Meddling Friends and Family, Mutual Pining, Reylo Christmas AU, Sassy Assistant Rey, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperfidani/pseuds/Semperfidani
Summary: Definition of Tribe (informal):  a large family or other group that someone belongs to.Under pressure from his meddling mother, CEO Ben Solo lies about the nature of his relationship with Rey, his sassy and attractive assistant, and is forced to invite her home for Christmas. Rey longs to experience a real family Christmas, especially with the man she’s been secretly pining after. When they are chosen as each other’s Secret Santa, they both use these gifts to reveal their true feelings. Will they finally figure out where they truly belong?





	1. All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CajunSpice714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/gifts).



> My gift to Siri (CajnSpice714) for TWD Winter Fic Exchange 2018! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Prompt: Fake Christmas date so the family stops asking. The fates align when the CEO character a ends up getting their crush, character b (job up to you) for the office Secret Santa.

****

**December 15**

The people on the Westminster Bridge over the River Thames appeared to be happy — tourists posing for photos and locals with their Christmas shopping bag. On the road beside them, a mixture of hackney carriages, red double-deckers, cars and lorries whizzed past, going about their daily routine in London. The surrounding trees and sidewalks were covered with a light dusting of snow that glistened under the brief glimpse of the sun peeking through the grey puffs of cloud that otherwise blanketed the sky.

A few blocks and twenty-five stories above, in an immaculately designed floor-to-ceiling windowed executive office, stood the CEO of First Order Rebel Alliance Enterprises. Ben Solo stared longingly at the freedom of the scene below with a hint envy, as he the fingers on one hand through his long dark-brown hair that hung to his shoulders, the fingers on his other hand pinching his aquiline nose. He stood in his custom black mohair silk Burberry suit that stretched across his broad & muscular frame, his black silk shirt unopened at the neck, an his red tie in the signature Burberry check pattern pulled loose from his neck in agitation.  
  
In contrast to the people below, his plump lips were pulled into a thin line of frustration as he listened to his mother on speaker phone. “Ben, I’m not getting any younger, and with your father’s heart the way it is…” Leia’s voice drifted off with the satisfaction of having applied the layer of mother’s guilt, a prerogative she liked to use often in conversations this last year. “You know, that sweet girl Kaydel is still single. Maybe I can invite her over for Christmas dinner?”  
  
“Mom...no...enough!” Ben begged wearlily, running his hand through his hair again. “Dad’s heart is just fine. Besides, I’m….I’m seeing someone,” the lie slipping from his lips before he could stop himself.  
  
_Thunk!_  
  
Ben looked up to the door, hearing the sound of what sounded like a falling chair. He knew _exactly_ why that sound occured, and his lips turned into a smirk as a plan formulated in his head.  
  
“Benjamin Organa-Solo! How can you keep this news from your mother? Who is this girl? Why am I hearing about this just now? Is it serious?”  
  
“You speak to her every day, mom. It’s Rey, my assistant. And I would call it _something_ of a serious relationship.”  
  
_Thunk!_  
  
“Gotta go, Mom! Talk to you later.”  
  
“No you don’t! Don’t hang up on me...”   
  
Ben swiftly disconnected the call, before heading to the door, flinging it open to see Rey sprawled on the floor, her chair tipped over, as a dial tone blared from the speaker phone. His eyes moved over her body in appraisal, taking in her long toned legs, her skirt having rid up to her thighs in the fall. Her blouse was disheveled, the top button having popped open, exposing her clavicle and a hint of cream lace bra. The bottom of her three efficient buns came loose, her brunette hair swirling around her shoulders. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him, her freckled nose scrunched out in frustration.  
  
He felt himself stiffening in his pants. Yes. She will do just nicely indeed.  
  
“Oi! Do you mind giving me a hand?”  
  
Ben smirked as he leaned his tall frame over, his hand reaching out to hers, lifting her up. He felt a brief shock go through his arm as they touched hands. Judging by the way her lips parted, he suspected she felt something too.  
  
“So, Ms. Jakkuson. Or should I call you _s_ _weetheart_?”

Rey’s face fell, before looking back at him with defensively. “How could you lie to your mother that way?”  
  
“How would you know unless you listened to my calls? _Again?_ ”

* * *

_Busted!_

Rey looked up at her boss apologetically. Was it her fault that he had a sexy voice that she liked to listen to?  
  
Rey worked with Ben for one year, seven days, and eleven hours. She loved him for one year, seven days, ten hours and fifty-nine minutes.  
  
She was hired as temporary replacement to his previous assistant (in a long line of assistants) who quit, not being able to handle his temper. Everyone thought it was a miracle that Rey had lasted so long. But if Rey learned anything in her years in foster care, it’s that she was good at waiting it out and fixing things. Over the year, she went from being distrusted to becoming his closest work friend and most trusted assistant. They often completed each other's sentences, and had their own non-verbal way of communicating with each other, using facial expressions & body signals. It was as if they balanced each other out.

But he had no idea of her true feelings.

“This isn’t about me, buster. It’s about you and your foundation of lies! How, pray tell, are you going to explain to your mother when arrive alone on Christmas?”

Ben smiled his up-to-no-good smile. _Oh crap. He’s got a plan._

 _“_ I’m not.”

“What, explaining to your mother?”

“No. I’m not arriving alone. Because you will be coming with me, _s_ _weetheart.”_

Rey’s jaw dropped, her mouth gaping like a fish before she caught herself and closed it swiftly. That last thing had needed to do was demonstrate to Ben that he had an effect on her. Taking a deep breath to steady herself as if channeling some sort of force, she adopted her resting bitch face glare, hoping he would feel even remotely guilty for his stunt.

His sinfully sexy grin widened even more the more she frowned. _Bloody hell!_

“ _Sweetheart_ , is that your attempt at anger? That’s pretty pathetic. You need a teacher. I’ll give you a lesson on anger,” he said with confidence, like he knew he won.

“Oi! You are presuming a lot. I could have Christmas plans already. I’m kind of a big deal, you know.”

“Pfft. You came from nothing, so I know you don’t have any family events to go to. Hux and Rose are flying to Ireland to visit his family. Finn and Phasma are heading up to Manchester to visit their family. Poe and Mitaka are heading to Ibiza. And I overheard you in the photocopy room telling Artie that you were spending Christmas with your cat BB.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that BB and me had big top secret plans,” Rey said, crossing her shoulders defensively. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“You do? Ahhh, you do. Let me guess — a Netflix and chill without the chill.” Judging by her drop of shoulders, he wasn’t too far off the mark.

He took a step closer, and extended his hand out. “You don’t have to be alone. I need someone calming to get through Christmas with my family. You get the family Christmas you’ve always wanted — although I’m sure my father will disappoint you there. But you and mother get along, judging by how long you chat before connecting the call to me. Join me.”

She stared at his extended hand, glancing at his face to see a mixture of confidence, insecurity, and sincerity. _I’ve always wanted to experience a real family Christmas._

“Okay. It’s a deal. But I get to bring BB. And I’m buying my own gifts — no joint gifts.”

“That seems reasonable.”

“And no sharing of beds!”

“We’ll see,” he smirked before turning on his heel and retreating into his office.

Rey sat down at her desk, pondering what she just committed herself too. She ignored the rapid beating of her heart at his last parting comment.

She clicked on the latest emails about the office Secret Santa exchange.

 

 

> **From:** Mitaka
> 
> **Subject:** Secret Santa
> 
> Dear colleagues,
> 
> The Secret Santa draw is today at 2:00 p.m. in the boardroom. Sweets & hot chocolate will be served.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Dopheld Mitaka, Esq.

 

Rey sent a group chat to Phasma and Rose.

 

 

> **_Rey of Light:_ ** _Lunch?_
> 
> **_Rose Thorn:_ ** _Does the Queen wear a crown? Yasss!_
> 
> **_Phasma the Warrior_ ** _: God, I’m so hangry. Immabout to beat the snot out of Poe just for merely existing._
> 
> **_Rey of Ligh_ ** _t: See you in 10 at the Falcon & Chew pub… _

* * *

“So arf you goeeng to go?” Rose said, her mouth full after shoving some battered fish into her mouth. 

“Well I agreed to go. Yes….yes... Oh God! What have I done?” Rey groaned and put her head into her palms, peering at the others through the finger prison.  
  
“Oh moppet. I know it will be hard to resist the man you’ve wanted to shag since you first got your knickers wet a minute after you met him. I personally think you should make a play for him. I mean, you’ve been riding solo for so long that you’ve gone through a bulk case of batteries. Time to really ride Solo, if you catch my drift,” Phasma grinned, wagging her eyebrows.  
  
“What’s this about riding solo?” the pub owner asked, placing the second round of drinks on the table.  
  
“Oh nothing, Han,” said Rey, blushing as the tall and oddly familiar man grey-haired man standing above them, his face distinguished with the wrinkles of time. He was still very handsome, his hair a mixture of dark, grey and a hint of silver. Han was the co-owner of the Falcon & Chew, and as a regular, Rey bonded with him over the year she started frequenting this pub.  
  
They hit it off instantly, sharing a passionate interest in Formula One and cars in general. Han was astounded at Rey’s level of knowledge about engine and parts, and how to make race cars faster (by figuring a way to bypass the compressor).

To her knowledge, he had a wife and son that he was somewhat estranged from over some life-path decisions, but has since reconciled with, and that that his son didn’t share the same passion for engines. He often remarked that Rey was like a second kid to him, and Rey felt that Han was the father she never had.

Han smirked at her reply, and Rey couldn’t help but shake the feeling of similarity he had with Ben. _It must be because I think of Ben every day, and so I’m projecting him onto others._  
  
“Well it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard the term “riding Solo” in my life. I hope it doesn’t mean the same thing it meant back in my day.” Han laughed to himself as he strolled away. “You girls be good this Christmas! Especially you, Rey.”  
  
“Oh my god, that was so embarrassing!” exclaimed Rose.  
  
“Oh please. I think the old man enjoyed it, even if it did seem like a strike to his heart that the girl he treats like a daughter would shag a rando man just for shits and giggles.” Phasma looked at her watch. “Oooh. We better get a move on!”

* * *

“Rey, schedule a meeting with the Minister….”

 _Them baggy sweat pants and the Reebok's with the straps._ _With the straps!_

Rey quickly dropped her pen and steno pad on his desk, scrambling to grab the tote bag she tossed to the floor beside the chair, her face instantly flushing with embarrassment.

 _She turned around and gave that big booty a smack._  

“Really, Rey? That’s your ringtone?” Ben smiled, his eyes crinkling.

  _She hit the floor._

“No, it’s the one assigned the Poe.” 

_Next thing you know._

“Where the fuck is my phone?” She frantically swirled her hand in the bag, finally making contact.

_Shawty got low low low low low low low…_

She rushed to switch her phone to do not disturb, her eyes quickly glancing at the phone to see an incoming text alert from Poe.

“Sorry about that. Now when did you want to schedule a meeting with the Minister?”

“What is mine?”

“Excuse me?”

“What is the ringtone assigned to me?”

“Just the generic ringtone.”

“Liar.”

“How would you know if I’m lying?”

“You’re pretty little lips are moving. Now take your phone off of silence,” Ben commanded, reaching for his phone.

“Do we have to do this?” Rey grabbed her phone, adjusting the settings.

Ben dialled Rey. 

_Duh, duh duh duh duh duh…_

“The Imperial Death March, Rey? Really? Am I that tough to work with?” Ben looked at Rey with concern etched on his face as he disconnected the call.

“You are a wonderful boss. Sometimes you can be a monster, but never to me.” Rey gave him a reassuring smile, leaning forward to place her hand over his palm with a grin on her face.

“You are no Darth Vader”

Ben laughed until tears rolled down his face, Rey laughing just as hard. The entire time, her hand never left his.

* * *

“Pick an envelope!”

Mitaka held the envelopes out. Ben picked the only black envelope, covered with stars because the stars reminded Ben of Rey. Rey picked the one with the image of the forest, because there was something about the image of big wood that reminded her of Ben. Phasma, Hux, Finn, Rose, Poe, and Mitaka picked theirs. 

“Now remember, there is a limit of £50 max. But if you choose to spend more, then that is entirely up to you. You cannot identify yourself on the outside of the package, but you can on the inside. Gifts need to be given before we leave for Christmas break on Friday, December 21st.”

* * *

Rey returned to her desk, opening the envelope. _Ben._

She thought about the conversation at lunch, when an idea came to her mind.

_Can I do this? Will my heart break this idea backfires?_

* * *

Ben returned to his desk, opening the envelope. _Rey._

His heart raced as he stood up and went to the window, looking down the Westminster Bridge. His eyes narrowed to a man holding an iPhone, taking a selfie with his girlfriend, as she kissed his cheek, Big Ben in the background. An idea started formulating in his brain.

_I’m going to give her the one thing she wants the most._

* * *

_“_ What are you looking at?”

Rey startled, and quickly slammed the laptop shut. “None of your business, that’s what.”

Ben gave her a fake stern look. “Looking at the Star Wars  fanfiction you sneak read during company time?”

“That was _one_ time, and the story between Kylo and Rey was reaching a climax!”

“Judging by the look on your face, the characters weren’t the only ones achieving that status.” Ben laughed at her scowl & rapid blush.

“Shut up Solo. You can only wish you were Kylo.”

“Do you pretend you are the fake Rey? Do you like it when he flashes his lightsaber in her face? Or when he had her tied up in bondage?”

“Why you stuck up...handsome-looking...half-witted nerf-herder!”

“So _s_ _weetheart,_  you admit I’m handsome?”

“Argh! That’s the point you zero in on?”

He walked up to her, bending his tall frame down to whisper in her ear, “You know I can take whatever I want.”

For a moment, or so Rey imagined, the mood quickly shifted into electric tension, as his lips subtly grazed her ear as he spoke. Rey inhaled sharply, her stomach full of knots, before he abruptly stood up.

“Jackass!” Rey whispered, her voice lacking the full weight of humour.

Ben laughed in a way that sounded slightly strained, as if he was forcing himself to make the moment casual. He turned to walk back into his office, hoping she didn’t notice his eye twitch, as she threw a crumpled post-it note at the back of his head.

* * *

**December 16**

Rey returned from another lunch with Rose and Phasma. Hanging up her pink Burberry wool blended pea coat and scarf on the coat rack. She removed her sensible hiking boots for her black knee-high leather fashion boots that covered her sheer tanned hosiery, and adjusted her beige plaid Burberry shift dress.

Rey seldom wore brand name items, but Ben surprised her with a very generous Burberry gift card for her birthday last April. She knew he loved it when she wore this dress.

When she arrived to her desk, she noticed a rectangular shaped gold box wrapped with a red bow.

 _Open me now! ~Secret Santa_ was written fancy calligraphic writing.

Rey looked around but nothing seemed out of sorts; everyone was busy in their work areas.

She carefully unwrapped the gift, removing the bow and setting it aside before opening the delicate gold paper. She gasped, taking in the rose gold iPhone XS. She still had an iPhone 4 with a cracked screen, so it was a substantial upgrade.

Attached to the phone case was a note in the same calligraphic script as the label.

 

 

 

> _Rey,_
> 
> _This is part one of three gifts. All will be revealed in time. This gift comes with specific instructions._
> 
> _To receive the second gift, you must complete a task by December 20._
> 
> _The task is to use the camera only to take selfies with the people most important in your life. One photo must be of you, lying on bed, your hair sprawled out on the pillow, wearing your sexiest lingerie, thinking of the person you most desire._
> 
> _Do not use the camera to take any other photos other than the ones I have instructed you to take until December 21._
> 
> _~Secret Santa._

 

Rey figured it was either Phasma or Poe. Poe was always bugging her to upgrade her phone. “It’s an antique,” she would reply. The lingerie suggestion was all Phasma.

The only other person with the kind of means to buy a gift like this was Ben, but there was _no way_ it was him.

* * *

Ben peeked from behind his blinds at Rey’s expression. Her expression was almost as beautiful as she was.

Everything was going as planned.

He went back to his laptop to ensure his iCloud system was synced with hers. He looked very much forward to the next stage of the gift.

He opened his desk drawer to the grab a USB drive. He noticed a shiny silver package with a green bow laid on top.

_Open me! xox Secret Santa_

He ripped the packaging apart. He took the lid off the box, and noticed a key, with a note.

 

 

 

> _Ben,_
> 
> _Keep this in a safe place, and be sure to have it with you on Christmas Eve, for the rest of your gift._
> 
> _xox Secret Santa_

 

Ben looked at the key, pondering what it was going to unlock.

It must be a gift from Hux or Phasma. Hux was the kind of person who would go this elaborate ruse just to give him a gag gift. If it was Phasma, it was likely something naughty.

“Ben?” Rey’s voice came through on the speaker phone. “It’s your mom on line one.”

“Tell her I’m busy...“

“Benjamin, don’t try to brush off your mother,” his mother’s annoyed voice spoke through the speaker.

_Damnit Rey._

“Hello mother. I take it you want to discuss Christmas plans?”

“Later. So tell me about the girl…”


	2. The Friend Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Friend Tribe: Friends are the family we choose.  
> Ben & Rey plan for Christmas with a little help from their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Fluff.  
> Also, you might have to suspend a wee amount of belief here... Just pretend that this is *exactly* how a changing room at La Perla is laid out. ;)

**~~~~ **

**December 20**  
  
It was one of those cold and blustery London winter days, where the wind hits the skin from every direction, the crispness settling into the bone marrow. Rey, Phasma and Rose raced to the door of the Falcon & Chew, eager to escape the bitter cold.  
  
The pub was pretty quiet for a workday, as people stayed in the office to eat, wishing to avoid the elements. Thus, they found themselves at the biggest booth closest to the bar. Chewie, the bartender and co-owner, poured them each a pint of the house porter on tap, a preferred choice for the workday.  
  
“The usual?” Han asked. He didn’t even bother bringing the menu anymore. Rose always ordered fish and chips, Phasma enjoyed the toad in the hole, and Rey preferred the shepherd’s pie.  
  
As soon as Han departed, Phasma gave Rey a determined look. “So, have you given some thought to what you are going to wear for Christmas?”  
  
“What’s wrong with what I normally wear?”  
  
“Nothing, if the scavenger look is your thing. Moppet, if you want to land Darth Sexy Ass in the sack, you can’t just show up wearing your go-to brown yoga pants with the beige tank-top.”  
  
“Don’t even get me started on your undergarments,” Rose piped in. “Granny panties, Rey? A Wonder Bra that barely makes a man wonder? Do you even own a lacy thong?”  
  
“Why would I want to own something that is basically just dental floss for your ass?” Rey crossed her arms defensively.  
  
“Dental floss for your what now?” Han piped in, as he served the girls their food.  
  
“Jesus, Han! Why do you always manage to show up at the most embarrassing point of our conversation?” Rey face flushed red in embarrassment. Rose looked like she wanted to crawl under the table, whereas Phasma sat there with a shit-eating grin.  
  
“It’s a gift, kid. So is this one more thing for the guy you wanted to ride solo?” Han winked at Phasma. Rey stared at Chewie to rescue the situation. Chewie just shrugged his shoulders in response.  
  
“You know kid, if this guy is worth having, then he’ll like you if you show up to Christmas wearing a burlap sack. My wife could have worn a garbage bag, and I still would have wanted her.”  
  
“Awww. That’s so sweet Han, but you are not helping our Rey with that advice. She will not be showing up wearing a rubbish bag. It’s bad enough she scavenges parts for her craft hobby, so stop encouraging her. Shoo!” Gwen waved her hands, motioning Han away.  
  
“I’m telling you kid, I’d be thrilled if my wayward son brought home a girl half as lovely as you. As it is, my wife has told me he’s bringing someone this year. Knowing my son, it will be some brainless eye-candy who won’t know how to string a sentence together, like that Bazine girl he once dated. She didn’t even know what a Millenium Falcon FI-Car was. Could you imagine that, Rey?”  
  
“That must have been a miserable experience. For what it’s worth, I’d be honoured to be related to you, even through marriage.”  
  
Han reached out and ruffled her hair. “Me too, kid. Even Chewie kinda likes you.”Chewie nodded from the bar, before turning to serve a new customer.

“Can I get a picture with you and Chewie?” Nodding in affirmation, Rey hopped on the bar stool so that she was at least as shoulder length with Han, while Chewie leaned his tall frame down. Rose snapped a pic.  
  
After Han departed, Phasma picked up the conversation. “But really Rey, we need to do an emergency shop. I’ve already discussed the matter with Finn and we both agreed that we would buy you a dress as a gift.” She held up her hand as Rey began to protest. “I won’t hear any protest. You know that Finn thinks of you like a sister, and so basically, that makes you my sister too. And family buys each other gifts. So we’ll head out after work.”

“Hux and I will join you guys,” said Rose. “I have to pick up a few more gifts for his family, and I want in on the action!”  
  
“Great! It’s a date!” Gwen replied excitedly.  
  
Rey thought about her queued up selection of Netflix shows she wanted to watch with BB longingly, before residing herself to the will of her friends. After all, she needed a dress for Christmas Eve dinner, as Ben had informed her that his family tradition was to have a black-tie gathering of a small group of friends and family. The only dresses Rey had in her closet was perfunctory work dresses.

“Fine. But no heels! Now lean in for a group selfie!”

 

* * *

 

“Why do I keep you guys around?” Ben asked with a fake scowl, as he bit into his curry bowl in the staff lunch room.

“Because we are the only ones who will put up with you, asshole,” Hux replied with a smarmy expression on his pasty-white face, his eyes lighting up in merriment at roast of Ben.  
  
“Tell me the lie in that statement,” Poe said, giving Hux an air high-five.  
  
“Guys, are we done picking apart my character flaws? Or can we get back to the issue at hand?” asked Ben.  
  
“No. I think I want to focus on your obvious character flaws,” joked Finn, at which Mitaka burst into laughter until he caught Ben’s glare.  
  
Clearing his throat, Mitaka resumed the previous conversation. “Well if we are going to talk about what you should do win her heart, part of it…” he gulped before proceeding  “...involves addressing your character flaws.”  
  
Ben sighed. “Okay. What do I need to do to improve?”  
  
“Well first, you have to let go of the past. Leave it all behind. Snoke is dead - _thank God_ \- and you have a chance to demonstrate to your family that they can trust you with the company they founded.” Hux said. “Sure, the takeover was messy, but you have done great things to fix things since that old shriveled-up abusive fart was arrested for tax evasion. His death in jail was a mercy for us all.”  
  
“I echo Hux’s sentiments,” Poe replied. “Sure, at first I was resistant when First Order took over the Rebel Alliance. We all were.”

Finn nodded in agreement. “But now, we love working here. Unlike that dickwad Snoke, you are open to our ideas, like including Rebel Alliance into the brand name. Everyone here loves working for you, and  you treat everyone like an equal. We feel like family.”

“So there is no reason why you need to continually lose your temper and damage things. We have your back 100%. Besides, it’s damn costly to keep replacing the drywall,” Mitaka added dryly.  
  
Ben sat in awe, listening to the feedback he received. No matter how powerful he liked to project himself, insecurity always gnawed at him. “Thank you for that. Truly.”  
  
“Good. Now that we have that settled, let’s talk about what you need to do to win Rey’s heart. We need to get down to business,” Mitaka said.  
  
Hux looked up from his phone, having just read Rose’s text. He heard Finn’s phone ping, knowing it was an incoming text from Phasma, likely about about the same thing.  
  
“Well it’s your lucky day, Benjamin. I have a plan. How do you feel about joining Rose and myself after work? Shopping and dinner? I know you still have to get gifts for your family too.”  
  
Finn discreetly texted Poe, who showed his message to Mitaka, before whipping a quick text off to Hux. Hux looked up and nodded.  
  
A plan was born. 

* * *

Rey returned to her desk after the afternoon team meeting to find a large gift bag with a penguin on the cover and a big blue bow on top. 

 

>   
>  _Rey,_
> 
> _Some Christmas Elves told me you were shopping tonight. You will find this very helpful._
> 
> _~Secret Santa_

Rey’s mouth dropped in shock. Inside was a £500 La Perla gift card.

Finn came up to her desk. “Hey Peanut. What’s that you have there?”

“My Secret Santa has lost control. He or she is exceeding the limit.”  
  
“Lucky girl!” Finn said, before strolling away.

Rey’s eyes narrowed. _Finn is acting too suspicious. It has to be Phasma!_

* * *

 

Ben returned to his desk after the afternoon team meeting to find a large gift bag with a polar bear on the cover and a big red bow on top.

 

>   
>  _Ben,_
> 
> _Some Christmas Elves told me you were shopping tonight. You fill find this very helpful._
> 
> _xox Secret Santa_ _  
> _ _  
> _

Ben opened the package. Inside was a gift certificate £100 La Perla for Men gift card.

Rose popped her head into the office. “Hey Ben. What’s that you have there?”

“My Secret Santa has lost control. He or she is exceeding the limit.”  
  
“Lucky guy!” Rose said, before strolling away.  
  
_This has to be a gift from Hux. He knows my ultimate Christmas Eve plans…_

* * *

Rey stood outside of Selfridges on Oxford Street, admiring the Christmas window display of the rocking horse set against the woods. She pinched herself to make sure this was all real. When she was younger, she used to sneak out of the orphanage and various foster homes to look at the Christmas shopping windows, her eyes full of hope for her wish to come true. She dreamt of one day being rich enough to enter these stores without the risk of being escorted out by security.  
  
The reality of her life was anything but what was displayed in the windows; all those idealistic images of the family table settings or families gathered around a fireplace. Shoved from the orphanage to various ill-repute foster homes, the dream of a family Christmas felt like sand slipping through her fingers. Over time, she knew her parents were never coming back; she found out as an adult that they were junkies who abandoned her, only to be found deceased in a back alley after overdosing on meth.    
  
_Look how far I’ve come._ Now she was on one of the poshest streets of London with her best mates, purchasing clothes that were a significant upgrade from the hand-me-downs she wore as a kid.  
  
“Moppet, are you going to just stand there? The dress won’t buy itself, so come on!”

Rey sprinted over to Phasma, Finn, Hux and Rose with an excited smile.

* * *

“Rey will melt when she sees you in this tux,” Poe confidently declared, as Mitaka nodded in agreement. “If I weren’t completely in love with Dopheld, I might have made a play on you myself.” He reached over and grabbed Dopheld’s  hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Ben grinned, and assessed himself in the mirror. The black Armani tuxedo molded to his tall frame, tucking in at all the right places.  
  
“You really think Rey will even notice what I’m wearing?”  
  
“I promise she will, buddy.” Poe gave a meaningful look to Mitaka, who was looking at this texts, before nodding back to him. “Now that we’ve completed this, it’s time to put that gift card to good use. If you are going to seduce Rey, you can’t be wearing gross sweatpants and Def Leppard concert shirt.” 

* * *

“That’s the one! YOU HAVE TO GET IT!” Rose yelled, drawing attention to their friends sitting on the lounge chairs in the dressing room.  
  
“Inside voice, honey.” Hux leaned over to kiss Rose on the nose, before turning his attention to Rey. “I must say thought, you look stunning.”  
  
“Peanut... I’ve never seen you look so elegant,” Finn said, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
“Moppet, you look amazing. Every bit a princess.” Phasma beamed, as it was her selection from the rack that won.  
  
Rey looked in the mirror in amazement at the black Alexander McQueen off-the-shoulder lace illusion dress with black underlay that fitted her body, her left leg exposed by a large slit that extended upwards to her thigh. For a moment, she felt... _sexy._

“It’s too much you guys. Maybe I should look off-rack?”  
  
“Nonsense, we won’t hear of it.” Phasma replied in consternation. Finn nodded in agreement with his wife.  
  
“Hux and I want to buy you the shoes the sales agent recommended,” Rose pointed to the black L.K. Bennett open-toe strap heels.  
  
“I love you guys so much,” Rey sniffed, tears openly falling down her cheeks. _I am so blessed._  

Finn wiped the tears from his eyes, before clearing her throat. “We love you too, Rey. Now hurry and clean yourself up. We have an appointment at La Perla!”

* * *

Rey entered the women’s wing of the changing room with a bundle of different nightgowns and other assorted lingerie. Rose and Phasma were in the other change rooms, while Hux and Finn waited on the plush lounges in the change room lobby. She promised to come out and show the girls her choice for nightgown. 

“How the hell am I even supposed to put this on? Like...where does the leg go?” Rose exclaimed from her change room.  
  
“Are you talking about the green number? I think you have to unbutton…”  
  
Rey tuned out the conversation between Rose and Phasma, taking in her own appearance nervously while admiring the way the white accented her skin.

 _Am I being to bold? Am I presuming too much? What if he doesn’t return my affection? How will I deal with the rejection? Will I have to leave and find a new employ? Am I putting him an awkward power dynamic? But what if he does like me? How will he react to the news that I’m a virgin? Maybe he likes women more experienced? Well worst case scenario is that I lose my job, and my pride, but at least I got some great lingerie out of this._  
  
Rey groaned to herself. She didn’t hear Rose and Phasma discreetly sneak out of their rooms, and along with Hux and Finn, snuck into the women's section of La Perla. 

* * *

“Go try it on first. You do have massive thighs, so you want to make sure those sleep pants fit right,” Mitaka grabbed Ben’s arm, dragging him to the change rooms.  
  
“Okay. Okay. I’ll go try them on. Just wait in the change room lobby and you can give me your honest assessment.” Ben headed to the change room on the men’s side.  
  
Mitaka and Poe high-tailed it out of the change room into the men’s section, as soon as Ben shut the door. 

* * *

Rey exited her room, wearing a short cream coloured nightgown with a freesia Leavers lace applique on the back in a desert rose style, before noticing the silence, which for her friends was highly unusual.  
  
“Phasma? Rose? Where are you?”  
  
Upon hearing nothing, Rey walked across the carpeted floor to the change room lobby, that was suddenly empty.  
  
“Guys? Where are you?” A deep familiar voice shot out.

She heard an intake in breath as her own head whipped around. “Ben?”

“Rey?” Ben stood still, clothed in fitted black silk pants that rested on his waist. His broad chest was bare, and her eyes betrayed her pride by shamelessly following the muscular trail down to his abdomen, discreetly glancing at his hip bone before they disappeared in his pants. Her eyes trailed further down to the _very_ visible and rather large outline...  
  
She swiftly raised her eyes to his face.

His eyes drank in her slight but toned frame, glancing at the throat before sliding to the valley that nestled between her modest breasts. His eyes narrowed on the hint of pebble sticking out from underneath the nightie. They continued roving down over her body, noticing how the silk gently caressed her narrow waist, before ending just at the top of her thighs. His eyes trailed back up to her face, taking in her parted lips, before meeting her eyes.  
  
How long they stood there, just staring, their eyes doing what their hearts and body wanted to do, was a mystery. As instinctive as breathing, his hand reached out to hers, and hers reached back, in a dance of force they could only feel. As their hands touched, Rey let out a small sigh. In that moment, neither felt as if they were alone.  
  
“Ahem!” Poe cleared his throat as they entered the room, causing both of them to drop their hands as if hit by lightning.  
  
Mitaka, Finn, Hux, Rose and Phasma stood there with knowing smiles.  
  
Rey squeaked and darted back into the safety of her changing room. Ben ran his hand through his hair, equally embarrassed and frustrated, before heading to his own.  

Their friends tossed high-fives in the air at a job well done.

* * *

Fully clothed, with their purchases firmly tucked into their bags, Ben and Rey gathered just outside the store entrance. They avoided looking at each other, acting as if nothing just happened. The rest of the gang acted as nonchalant as possible, save for Poe and and his shit-eating grin.  
  
“Let’s all go for dinner! You look like you could use a drink, Benny boy!” Poe said, giving Ben a pointed and knowing look.  
  
“How about the Falcon & Chew?” Rose piped up.  
  
“Yes, let’s do that ---” Rey said at the same time Ben said “No, I’d rather not  --”  
  
Everyone looked at Ben questionly.  
  
“I’ve...umm...I’ve got a stomach ache and pub food wouldn’t go down right, “ he said evasively, his eyes not quite meeting everyone else’s.

“I know a good ramen restaurant that is walking distance away, and it is fully licensed. That shouldn’t be too bad for you,” Rose said eagerly. 

* * *

“Sweet baby Jesus in a manger, this ramen bowl is amazing.” Finn exclaimed. “Would it be uncouth to order a second bowl?”  
  
“I’m going to. I dare you to stop me!” Hux replied.  
  
“I want ALL the ramen!” Rose said between slurps. Afterwards, with satiated stomachs, Rey took photos with everyone everyone _but Ben_ , and they headed out on the streets to take in the decorations. They walked in pairs single-file down the street, Phasma with her arm tucked into Finn’s, Hux and Rose in a similar fashion, while Poe and Mitaka held hands.  
  
At the rear of the procession, Ben and Rey walked awkwardly beside each other in silence with enough space between them. They stopped in front of a large Christmas tree, decorated with multi-colored LED lights.

“Hey Rey, toss me your phone for a second,” Finn asked. 

“Why?”  
  
“I need it to ...look up something.”  
  
Rey handed the phone over to Finn reluctantly.  
  
“Good. Now Ben, Rey, stand in front of the tree,” asked Finn, holding up the iPhone to take a snap.

“Traitor!”

Finn ignored her, laughing. “Just get in the picture, Rey.”

Rey and Ben stood awkwardly next to each other.  
  
“Closer. Ben, put your arms around her shoulder. Rey, tuck your arm around his waist.”  
  
Pulling her into his waist, Rey inhaled, admiring his cologne. _He smells amazing too._ She noticed how warm he was, and how naturally she seemed to fit. She tucked herself even closer to him without conscience thought. Ben responded by tightening his hold.  
  
“Now smile. Excellent!  Now look at each other. Great!”  
  
It took an extra second for them to look away, and an extra second longer to extract themselves from each other.

When they resumed walking, nobody commented about the fact they they were holding hands.

 _Least of all themselves._


	3. The Family Tribe: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Family Tribe: The roots of a family tree begin with the love of two hearts.
> 
> After a sizzling Secret Santa exchange, Ben & Rey head to his family vacation home for Christmas.

****

**December 21**

Ben scrolled through the pictures on the iCloud, smiling at the pictures of their friends with their goofy faces. There was the picture of Rose slurping the Ramen, while Rey’s cheeks were puffed with ramen in both her cheeks, like a chipmunk. There were pictures of Finn & Rey laughing, with her head tucked into Finn’s shoulder; Poe and Mitaka kissing her on each cheek; Hux and Rey, laughing hysterically at an embarrassing joke, their faces an equal shade of red. There was even a picture of Gwen and Rey holding cups of mocha from Starbucks in a pic that was filtered to be instagram worthy.  
  
He paused at the next photo, his eyes widening in recognition of the two figures on either side of Rey, staring at the man to her left who had a smirk not that dissimilar to his own. _Shit!_ The face of his father stared back at him. Judging by her smile, and the familiar way they were hugging each other, the woman of his dreams was quite close to his dad. _It figures that the woman of my dreams would look up to the man I barely tolerate as a father figure. So much for having an ally at the dinner table._

He moved on to the next few pictures of various antics between Rey and their friends, before stopping to look at their photo.

_Have I always looked at her this way?_

_Has she always looked at me that way?_

For a moment, he could feel the unfamiliar stirrings of hope bloom in his chest. He stood suddenly, the thought becoming too much to bear, the want driving him mad, and walked to window. But even that silent and solitary action became too much for his racing heart. He spun around, racing back to the computer. He saved the photo into his own folder, at once embarrassed.

 _Weak, Solo. You are so weak._ The words of his former boss seemed to echo in his mind at his predicament. _But it’s not weak to love_ his heart fought back. He paused, took a deep breath, and counted back from ten before inhaling and resuming his project.

When he reached the promised picture, a devilish smirk escaped, his anxiety all but forgotten. He saved that pic too, before disconnecting the shared iCloud permanently.

_It is most certainly not weak to love._

* * *

 

“Thank you for all  your help, Leia. I look forward to finally meeting you in person.”

“Me too dear. I’m thrilled beyond belief that my son and you are together. You have no idea how long I’ve clung to hope for my son. It seems like this year, the Force finally answered my pleas. Between my son finally escaping the grips of that old bastard Snoke, to reconciling with us, to bringing much needed balance to the company my father founded, and now a woman as smart and lovely as you?” Leia trailed off, audibly sniffing in Rey’s ear.

_Too bad the latter is a lie and that we are lying to his mother. Hopefully my Secret Santa plans go to plan..._

They concluded the call, and rushed to put the Secret Santa gift under the company tree without being noticed.

* * *

 

**December 22**

At noon, everyone gathered for eggnog and cookies, the last hurrah before they all parted to for Christmas break. The gang were all dressed for travel comfort, their luggage in the limo. Since everyone but Ben and Rey were flying out that afternoon from Heathrow, Ben surprised them by offering a limo so that they could enjoy the gift exchange without stress.

Rey nervously watched as Ben opened his gift. He received a black Armani silk tie with matching black suspenders. Attached to his gift was another gift in envelope form, with a note.

 

 

> _Ben,_
> 
> _Do not open until 10:00 pm, Christmas Eve. If you are a good boy, all will be revealed._
> 
> _xox Secret Santa._  

Rey kept her face neutral as Ben looked around, trying to figure out who his Santa was.

Rose handed her a small rectangular shaped package. “Here’s your gift!” She was shocked to receive a present, the iPhone and La Perla card being more than generous.

“Phasma. This is too much!”

“Sorry moppet, but I am not your Santa,” motioning to Rose, who was freaking out over her Dr. Who box set.

Rey looked around, catching Ben’s eye, who was staring at her intently.

 _Oh!_ Realization clicked in, and Rey closed her eyes to steady her heart. _It all makes sense now._ Heart racing, she opened the gift and let out a shocked cry. She held a digital photo frame. Engraved in a familiar calligraphy were the words: _Find Your Tribe. Love Them Hard._ She pressed the on button, and images of her with her friends that she took on her phone flashed before her. A few times, laughter escaped her lips at the funny images, as tears fell freely down her face. Her heart sped up when she saw the pictures of her and Ben.

_I can’t deny what my eyes are showing me._

_Nor can he._

She paused to open the attached card.

 

 

>   _Rey,_
> 
> _You are not alone._
> 
> _Merry Christmas,_
> 
> _Ben._

 She looked up at him, meeting his apprehensive eyes. Slowly, she walked up to him as he stood rigidly still. Their friends chatter ceased, as they nudged each other, smiling as they took in the scene before them.

Rey reached up, stood on the tips of her toes, grabbed the collar of his Burberry suit, and dragged him down into a deep kiss. Their lips collided, in part shock and part desperation that bubbled to the surface after a solid year of denial. Rey tentatively slipped her tongue into his, which he met, stroke-for-stroke. His arms wrapped around her frame, dragging her closer, until every part of her touched his body. She felt the hardness of his chest, the solidness of thighs, and the unmistakable strength of his shaft pressed against her.

Ben was the first to realize where they were, as their friends broke into cheerful hollers and applause. Poe broke into Rey’s subconscious with an ear-piercing wolf whistle.

He reluctantly pulled away, but not before offering her a glance filled with the promise that this would be continued later. She nodded in reciprocation.

* * *

 

**December 23**

Holding her two pieces of her luggage and her evening gown bag draped over his forearm, Ben looked around her flat one more time. “Is that everything?”

“That’s it. I’ve got BB,” Rey motioned to the pet carrier, where BB, her calico, meowed her displeasure. “It will be okay, my sweet little girl.” BB huffed, before circling into a ball, settling down for the commute. She settled into the leather seats of his black Aston Martin Vanquish. She inhaled, appreciating the new car smell. “I don’t think this car will turn into a pumpkin at midnight, BB.”  BB meowed in response, then proceeded to fall asleep promptly, emitting little cat snores.

Ben stopped to the Starbucks to grab some lattes, and then they were off, slowly weaving their way through London traffic until they made their way onto the M40, heading towards Oxford. After the traffic began to thin, Rey reached into her purse to pull out some flash cards.  

“What are those?” Ben nodded toward the cards, sipping on his latte.

“It’s get to know you cards. Your family won’t buy that we were dating for a while if I can’t answer what your favourites are.”

“You know quite a bit about me already.”

Rey rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her voice. “Yes, Ben. I’m sure your mother will be thrilled to know that our relationship is built on my knowledge of what type of fountain pen you prefer.”

“Point taken. Ok, so who talks first?”

“I’ll start with a question, you reply, and I’ll offer my answer.” Rey pulled the first card.

“What is your favourite show on the tele?”

“I’m a big Dr. Who fan, but I also love to watch repeats of Red Dwarf.”

“I love Red Dwarf too! I’m hooked on Corrie. I never miss an episode of Coronation Street.”

“Is Liam still alive?” Ben asked. Rey lifted her head to stare at him. “Hey, mom watches that show religiously. I may have watched an episode or two.”

“Sure, Ben. Liam is long since dead, by the way. Next question: who is your favourite band and singer?”

“Def Leppard, all day every day, followed by Oasis. And I guess David Bowie?”

“I love David Bowie too! Ever since he appeared in Labyrinth, and the way he looked at Sarah, and of course that bulge. You could say he was single handedly responsible for young Rey’s sexual awakening.”

“I didn’t need to know that Rey,” he grinned.

Rey giggled. “I’m also a big Take That and Coldplay fan. I used to sneak out of my foster homes to listen to their concerts outside of the stadium. I couldn’t afford to go in, but it costs nothing to stand outside.”

Ben glanced at Rey as her eyes stared at the passing scenery. _I’ll always make sure you get the full concert experience, sweetheart._ He made a mental note to get some tickets and backstage passes to the sold out Coldplay concert for her birthday in April.

They spent the next 30 minutes exchanging trivial information back and forth, discovering that they had a healthy balance of similarities and differences. Rey reached for another card when BB meowed from her cage in warning.

“We need to find pull off somewhere. Poor BB needs to a bladder break.”

* * *

 

Ben pulled into Beaconsfield, parking in a Waitrose parking lot. Rey hopped out and reached into the backseat to attach a leash to BB, who mewed in indignation. “Oh come on you.”

“Do you always talk to your cat?”

“She understands what I’m saying. And she understand you too, so be nice.”

Ben reached for her hand as they walked through the quaint little town. Memories of the earlier kiss flooded into the silence in unspoken words.

“Rey?”

“Yes?”

“Did…” he paused, running his hand through his hair nervously. “Did the kiss mean something more than a thank you?”

Rey glanced covertly at Ben, who was looking intently at her. “If I told you yes, would that upset you?”

“Would it upset you if I said no, it didn’t upset me?”

She felt his hand squeeze hers reassuringly. She squeezed her hand tightly back, as if they could communicate their feelings through hand touch alone.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, holding hands. She watched as BB sniffed a tree, her paws making prints in the snow. “Ben…would  it be okay if we kissed again?”

With no hesitation, he swept her in his arms. “I thought you would never ask,” he muttered as he crushed his lips onto hers. Ben uttered a deep moan as she slipped her tongue onto his in a little dance. She moaned as he pulled Rey’s body closer to his.

Rey was about to reach her arms around him when a sharp tug of the leash suddenly yanked her away as BB sprinted in hot pursuit of a mouse. “No BB!”

She swiftly grabbed BB into her arms, scolding the cat as they walked back to the car before continuing their commute. Ben reached his hands over to rest it on her knee.

“Does this mean that I’m no longer a fake date?”

“Sweetheart, you were never a fake date to me.”

* * *

 

“So tell me about your family.”

Ben visibly stiffened. “What do you want to know?”

“Tell me about your mum? Your dad? The rest of your family?” Rey turned in her seat to at him, curious as to why a chill seemed to infiltrate the car.

Ben pondered the question. On the one hand, he was technically reconciled with his family. _Technically._ In practice, relations were still strained. How did he explain to Rey, who longed for a close-knit family, that his was anything but?

“My mother Leia is the backbone of the family. She’s very active with her patronages, but  because of that, she wasn’t as around as much as maybe I would have wanted as an only child. Mom doesn’t take bullshit lying down, and isn’t afraid to speak her mind. She’s strong, she’s feisty, and once she sets her mind on something, heaven help the sucker that gets in her way. However, she loves deeply and fights hard for what, and who, she loves.” Ben smiled. “You are not that dissimilar to her, actually.”

Rey blushed. “That sounds like the woman I speak to daily on the phone. Have you ever had to dodge a call because her son was trying to avoid a confrontation with her?”  Rey gave him a pointed look.

“Point taken. I wish I was half as patient or forgiving as my mother. She always held out hope for me. I’m not sure I would be the same with a son that was like me.”

He stared straight ahead, navigating a turn, thinking of what a hypothetical son would look like. He pictured a boy similar to himself, with dark wavy hair, brown eyes like his own. If he was lucky, his son would have a temperament like his mother. If he was really lucky, his boy would have Rey’s ears....

“My uncle Luke will be there. He’s my mom’s twin. A bit of a oddball hermit, his head always in the stars, spouting copious amounts of anti-pharma-new-age-hippie-dippy bullshit. I liked him until he tried to interfere with my career path. I wanted to venture into pharmaceuticals, but he convinced my family that alternative medicine was the field I should follow, so they sent me to study with him in my gap year. We had a falling out when he accused me of poisoning the minds of his other apprentices with big pharma propaganda. Because of him, I impulsively joined up with Snoke...and...well...” He shrugged. “I only just tolerate him, but in small doses.”  
  
Rey reached her arm out, settling it on his knee with a gentle squeeze. “That’s all behind you, so let the past die. Consider it a learning experience. Besides, if it wasn’t for Luke, and Snoke, you wouldn’t be where you are now.”  
  
_You wouldn’t have met me._  
  
“What about your dad?”

Ben mulled his words, knowing that Rey was close to him based on the picture. He strengthened his grip over the steering wheel. “What about him? He’s…something. I share a physical appearance with him, but that’s where our similarity ends. We barely understand each other’s world. He’s stubborn, demanding, and adventurous. He’s into cars, where I’m not. I seldom saw him growing up as he was always chasing an adventure or opportunity, as if he was Indiana Jones. He’s settled down now, and runs a dining establishment with my uncle. He’s everything I am not. We...aren’t close. I feel like a constant disappointment to him.”

He ran his hand through his hair in a now familiar gesture of nervousness. Rey sought to diffuse the situation. “Hmmm,” she tilted her head, smirking at him. “Stubborn? Demanding? That doesn’t sound like anyone I know.”

“Well mom does claim my jackass tendencies are a pure Solo trait, so…” he smirked, before his smile faded. “I have a bad feeling you will like him.”

She was about to reply when Ben turned into a driveway with a large gated fence with a stign that said _Mustafar Meadows._ He rolled window down to punch in a code to open the gates.  
  
“I’ve never been to a house that had an entry gate before. Just how big is this --” her voice trailed off as they round the bend, her eyes widened at the sight of the mansion before them. “Whoa! Here I thought we were going to a quaint little farm house or English cottage. This is a bloody castle by comparison.”  
  
“You exaggerate. My grandfather built this as a getaway home. He built Mustafar Meadows to show his love for my grandmother.” He paused. “She died before it was completed.”

Rey sensed there was something more to this story. As the car came to a stop, a french bulldog with a tongue lolling out of its’ mouth bounded out the door, followed by a small women with dark brown and silver threaded hair wrapped in a crown-braid.  
  
“Here we go.” Ben muttered as he exited the car.  
  
“Benjamin,’’ the woman wrapped her arms around his waist, as he bent to kiss the top of her head. “Welcome home, son.” Leia turned to stare at Rey, nudging her son in the ribs for an introduction.

“Ouch! Stop doing that!” Ben rubbed his ribs. “Mom. This is --”  
  
“Rey?” a loud voice came from the door. Rey turned to the voice, her mouth opening in surprise at the older man leaning against the door frame, holding a mug of coffee.

“Han?”


	4. The Family Tribe: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Family Tribe: absolutely nobody can screw you over quite as well as members of your own family.
> 
> Ben & Rey face the music, and learn to let go of the past in order to embrace the future

“Hey kid,” Han offered a small wave with one eyebrow raised, as the dog pawed at Rey’s legs, drool dripping from his mouth onto her boot. “Ben, good to see you son.”

Rey looked from Ben to Han before turning to glare at Ben. “What. The. Fuck?”  
  
_Shit!_ Ben ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He knew he should have said something. The second he saw that picture, he should have said something. When she opened the gift, he should have said something. During the commute here, he should have said something. When they were literally talking about his father a few moments ago, he should have said something. _Why didn’t I say something?_   
  
Ben opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by his uncle Luke, who strolled out onto the steps wearing a bathrobe and slip-on slippers carrying a cup of coffee. His salt and pepper hair was disheveled, and he smelled like a mixture of hemp and patchouli. His blue Russian Blue cat, Artoo, sprinted out from behind him and headed to BB’s cage, sniffing the the cat in interest.   
  
“Just fucking great. Because what’s a family Christmas circus without an appearance from the its resident clown?” Ben spat out.

“Watch it kid. Don’t think I can’t still kick your ass.” Luke brushed his hand over his shoulder as if he was removing a fleck of dirt.  
  
“Hey, nobody is allowed to threaten my kid anymore. That pleasure is reserved for me alone.” Han smirked from the door, and began rolling up his sleeves.

“I’d just like to see the two of you try it,” Ben yelled back, adopting a fighting stance.

Before he could take a step, he heard a cry from Rey’s direction. He quickly turned to look at her, just as she grabbed BB, storming into the house with tears in her eyes.

“ENOUGH! Knock it off, before I kick all of your asses. Don’t think I won’t!” Leia waved her fist at all three of them. They backed up from her fury as she advanced. “Trust the Solo and Skywalker men to fuck up something good. I will not see my dreams of having grandchildren flushed down the drain because of you...you….you no good nerf-herders!”

She flashed Ben a pointed look, before turning to go after Rey, stopping to glare at Han, who lifted both hands in protest.

“What, your Worshipfulness?”

“Unless you want to spend Christmas in the Gary’s doghouse, you better fix this, and fix it now.”  Leia shook her head before she headed into the house, Gary and Artoo following steadfastly after her.

“Women! Can’t live with them,” he said, shaking his head, before turning to look to Ben. “Well, you my as well grab the bags and come inside. I’ll meet you in the parlour room. Come on Luke.”

Ben knew he had to stand and face the rain if there was any chance of fixing this. Rey was that important to him. He grabbed the luggage and entered the house, heading towards the grand staircase.

“BEN!” the gruff sound of his father yelled out from the parlour. “Your mother is with her. Put the luggage down and come for a drink. Trust me kid, the last thing you want to do is barge in on an upset woman when she’s steaming mad. Surely you haven’t forgotten the rows your mother and I had?”  
  
Ben shook his head at the memory. “Just how many vases did you have to replace, dad?” he asked as he entered the parlour.   
  
“All of them, kid. Repeatedly.”

Ben sat down in one of the plush brown leather chairs. “I’ll have a bourbon, neat.”

Han poured the bourbon into a Glencairn glass, handing it over to Ben before pouring himself the same. He sat down in the chair to watch his son stare at the glass. They say in silence, the tension palatable, as the log in the fireplace crackled.

Han cleared his throat. “I like the girl, you know. She’s got spunk, she’s sassy, and most importantly, she knows how to keep our Solo-sized ego in check,” he glanced over to Ben, who  nodded his head in agreement. “She’s kind and considerate. But Rey is also vulnerable. She thinks I don’t notice when she stares at other couples or families, longing for what she didn’t have, but I do. I’ve spent all year trying to figure out how to incorporate her into our family; she’s like the daughter we never had.”

Ben ruminated on those words, sipping his bourbon as he stared into the fire.

“Dad. I’m…” Ben paused, looking into his glass, and then at his father. “I’m sorry I was such a disappointment to you.” 

Han stilled, staring back at his son. “Ben, do you honestly think you disappoint me? Son, I’m extremely proud of you. I always have been.”

“Even when I went to work for Snoke? Don’t pretend you were proud of that.” Ben replied with a  sting of bitterness that crept in his voice.  
  
“Ben, I’ve always been proud of you. You were always so damn smart, much like your mother. And here I am, this big oaf from the school of hard knocks, wondering how someone as dumb as me could produce such a brilliant son —“

“Dad, you’re not stupid!” Ben interrupted.  
  
“No. I’m not. But I’ll never be a model father. I’m a blue collar guy, living in a white collar world. I wasn’t the best influence on you, always travelling to wherever I could find work to provide for my family like some Indiana Jones wannabe, always chasing the next big thrill. It wasn’t until we lost you that Leia convinced me to settle down, and that’s when I found my true calling as a pub owner.”

Han stopped to take a swig of his bourbon, as if bracing himself. “If I was mad at you, it’s because I was mad at myself. I was mad that I lost my son because I didn’t provide you the attention you needed at the most vulnerable time of your youth. I was mad because I knew a predator when I see one, and I wasn’t around to protect you from Snoke like I should have. I was mad because it hurt my heart to know that some vulture was taking advantage of my son, using you for your talent and brains, to boost his riches and rob you of your family.” He stopped, staring into the fireplace.

“Dad.” Ben’s breath caught, a tint of vulnerable creeping into his voice. “I’m sorry too. I knew right from wrong, but I deliberately ignored the right path, at great cost to my family. I’m sorry for denying where I came from, especially the Solo side of the family, when I should have  been proud. I’m sorry for choosing to believe a twisted man’s version of my legacy, ignoring the warnings of my own family. I’m sorry I was embarrassed of you, when all you’ve ever done was try to provide. I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to get to know you, and that I didn’t let you in when you tried to get to know me.”

As Ben’s voice caught, Han stood and reached for his son’s hand, lifting him up from his seat into a hug. They held each other for a moment longer, before Ben stepped back, reluctantly letting him go.

“Kriff, kid, this is the most emotion either of us has shown in our life. Don’t tell your mom that I’m capable of feelings.” Han joked to lighten the mood.  
  
Ben smiled, a sense of relief flooding his body. His thoughts drifted to Rey as he strolled over to the bar to pour himself another bourbon.   
  
“I’m sorry too, kid,” Luke piped up from his chair, pausing from rolling a joint to stare at Ben. “It was wrong of me to impose my values onto you, and to assume that your intentions were based out of something sinister. I projected my feelings about my father, and his role in illegal pharmaceuticals, unfairly onto you, and assumed you were following in his footsteps.”  
  
“Luke, I get that you think conventional medicine is harmful, but medicine saves lives & heals exponentially more than it hurts. I might share some similarities with my grandfather as far as intellect, passions, and interests. But I’m not him”  
  
“No. You are not.” Luke paused to light his joint and inhaled, his face sullen as he reflected on  his actions. “It was wrong of me to think that, kid. I’m sorry.”  
  
“I accept your apology. But for the love of the Force you old hippie, don’t smoke that shit in front of Rey.”

“Speaking of, you know, you really are a chip off the old block. Bumbling through a relationship, making your woman mad, drinking to avoid your feelings.” Han smirked.   
  
“I don’t know what to do dad. I was surprised she didn’t know who you were.”   
  
“Well, we didn’t exactly exchange last names, kid. I was just Han, and she was just Rey. It was nice and simple. But I might have given the impression that you were more wayward than you were.” Ben grimaced. “If she can’t be my daughter, then I will more than accept the role of daughter-in-law. And judging by her conversations that I overhear with Phasma and Rose, it’s safe to say she likes you.”   
  
“Oh?” Ben pounced on this tidbit, thirsty for anything to help.

“Kid, she openly talks about riding solo. In hindsight, I’m quite sure the s in solo is meant to be capitalized, if you catch my drift,” Han said, flashing Ben the familiar Solo smirk. Ben‘s face flushed red, feeling the heat of the blush all the way to the tips of his massive ears. “She does mention Darth Sexyass when she thinks I’m not listening so….”

Ben smirked.   
  
“Also, can you explain to your old man what it means when girls talk about dental floss on their ass?   
  
*******

Leia sat with a concealed smile, sipping a glass of wine, watching in silence as Rey marched from the closet to her luggage to grab a shirt, before stomping back to forcefully to the closet to hang it up, cursing her son every step of the way. She recalled, with a sense of fondness, behaving the same way on her honeymoon some thirty years ago.

“Welcome to the family my dear. I see you will fit in quite well.”

Rey stopped to assess Ben’s mother. He bore a strong resemblance to his father, like his height, smirk, and general facial features — which in retrospect, Rey should have made the connection. But there was no mistaking the similarities with his mother — the dark wavy hair, the chocolate brown eyes, the determination in the lips, the quiet way they both assessed the situations before them.

“How could he lie to me? As soon as he knew the truth, he should have said something,”

Leia sighed, sipping her wine. “How right you are. Sadly, clear communication isn’t exactly a family strength. We were pretty shitty examples to our son while he was growing up. I would like to pretend my family is the type to calmly talk issues out. Alas, I swear our family motto is _drama ante cessabit.”_

_“Drama ante cessabit?”_

“That’s Latin for _drama before calm._ We never choose the clear, straight communication route. We yell. We leave. We toss antique vases. You have no idea how many vases Han has had to replace because of our passionate arguments.” Leia smirked, before her eyes softened.

“But what is the real issue, Rey? It shouldn’t be a surprise to you that my son isn’t the best communicator of feelings — he’s like his father that way. But neither are you. How long did it take you two to get to the point where you pretended to fake a relationship that both secretly wanted?”

“You knew?” Rey squeaked in shock.

“Of course I knew. Who do you think set it up so that you would be each other’s secret Santa? Just because I was forced into retirement by Snoke, I still had a few members of my loyal staff who kept me informed of _all_ the gossip, even after my son took over. Especially after you were hired and my sources noticed Ben giving you” Leia paused with a mischievous smile, “ _extra_  attention. I may have pushed things along a little bit.”

“This family is incredible.” Rey huffed, marching over to the window to stare outside, clutching her arms around her waist, tears whispering at her eyelids. She stared out at the vast estate, snow glistening on the trees.

“By incredible, you mean imperfect and not the unrealistic and ideal model family you pictured?” Leia said softly as she stood behind Rey, a hand rubbing her back as she handed a handkerchief over.

Rey didn’t notice Ben and Han enter the room.

Rey wipes her eyes. “My earliest Christmas memory was waking up in a manger in at a church. I don’t remember anything about my parents or what the circumstances were that caused them to abandon me at a church at Christmas. All I remember is the look of amazement on Father Ben’s face. I remember him being kind and feeding me Christmas supper with all the trimmings. I never had figgy pudding before. I remember him taking me back to the church to listen to Christmas carols. I remember it was the first and only time in my childhood where I felt safe and happy.”

Rey paused, closed her eyes, and pressed her forehead against the window frame. “It’s why I love Christmas so much. I’ve never experienced a real family Christmas. I thought this would be my chance to live out what I saw in the shop windows. I built up this unrealistic image of family in my head…” A silent sob escaped her lip. “I didn’t know any better.”

She heard a masculine intake of breath and opened her eyes to see Ben in the reflection of the window.

Han reached for Leila’s hand, and they left the room unnoticed.

Ben and Rey stared at each other — Ben’s expression hopeful; Rey’s tentative and cautious.

“I’m sorry Rey. I should have been honest as soon as I made the connection….”

“Why didn’t you? Did you think you could hide this connection? Did you think I was going to judge you because of your past?”

“I was afraid. No. Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Rey,” Ben reached for her, his large warm hand covering her small delicate hand. “I could tell that you were close to my father. My feelings about him are... were... conflicted. I didn’t know how to approach the topic without hurting you. How was I to I do so without tarnishing your image of him? Of my family? Of me?”

He dropped her hand, and walked to the door. “I hurt you anyways, because it’s what I do — I hurt those I love. I’m sorry.”

He left the room, shutting the door quietly.  

Rey’s breath caught, and she staggered to the bed, collapsing on the edge, his words swirling in her head.

_I hurt those I love… hurt those I love… those I love… I love… love…_

Rey cried out, her hand flying to cover her mouth.

_He loved me… he loves me… love…_

She stood, walking to the window to stare outside, looking at the perfect pristine scenery, her heart beating rapidly. _Love._

She focussed on the tire tracks that disrupted the road from looking perfect. _Love._

She looked at the pond in the distance, the pristine ice interrupted with cracks. _Love._

Her eyes narrowed on the conservatory, noticing the broken tools off to the side. _Love._

She watched as Ben left this house, his face crestfallen, shoulders slumped in brokenness, as he walked towards the trail in the adjacent forest. _Love._

_Love is imperfect. Family is imperfect. Love is family. Family is love. I love Ben. Ben loves me. Ben is family. Love._

Rey ran out of her bedroom, down the grand staircase, tripping over a cuddling BB & Artoo who were lounging next to each other in the foyer. Both mowed their displeasure.

She slipped her flats on, ignoring her coat at she raced outside.

“BEN!” Rey yelled running towards the forest.

Behind the curtain, Leia, Han, and Luke watched as Rey chased Ben into the forest. “I thought you two were crazy in your courting years,” mumbled Luke.

“BEN!” Rey stopped, surrounded by trees, spinning around frantically. “BEN!”

“Rey?” Ben’s voice spoke from the left side. She startled and slipped on a patch of snow, screaming as she slid. Ben reached out to grab her, catching her fall. “Shhh. I’ve got you. It’s just us now.”

“Ben. I….” She stared up him and he stared back at her. She closed her eyes, steadying herself, before opening the again, smiling. “I love you too.”

“I know,” he smiled, before lowering his head into a kiss, drawing her body closer.  



	5. The Relationship Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find your tribe. Love them hard.
> 
> Their relationship is tied up with a shiny bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This is the first time I’ve written anything deserving of an E rating and I’m totally embarrassed. I hope I wrote it well! 
> 
> *hides under my mature or less-rating fluffy blanket*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!

 

**December 24**

Rey sat at the dressing table in frustration. Tonight had to be _absolutely_ perfect, but unless she could figure out a way to style her hair beyond the typical three-bun style she normally wore at the office, her final gift to Ben was going to flop. Rey groaned in frustration. It was times like this where she wished she had a womanly influence in her life growing up.

In frustration, she threw her hair brush across the large, immaculately decorated bedroom, watching as it bounce on the bed next to a napping BB & Artoo, who were curled up next to each other. BB meowed in protest. “Yah, well I’m annoyed too, BB.”

“Rey,” Leila’s voice drifted from the door. “Can I help you with your hair?”

“Oh I couldn’t. You’ve been more than generous to me.”

“Nonsense,” Leia marched into the room, Gary trailing after her. “Besides, I’ve spent my entire life surrounded by a bunch of hot-headed testosterone. It’s nice to have some much-needed estrogen to balance this family out. You are doing me a favour, trust me. Now sit.”

Rey, sensing this was an argument she wasn’t going to win, while being simultaneously relieved, sat back in the chair.

Leia paused, looking at Rey’s eyes in the reflection. “Thank you, dear.”

“For what?”

“For being there for my son as he rebuilt his life. For bringing him the balance he so desperately needed in the workplace. For keeping his ego in check when it needed checking. For keeping him on his toes, which motivated him to continue on the course back to the light from the grip of darkness. For bringing him home,” Leia paused, wiping a tear, as Rey dabbed at her own. “For loving him. I couldn’t ask for a better daughter-in-law.”

“Oh! We aren’t there yet, Leia. We just became a couple!”

“I saw how my boy looked at you. Don’t think I didn’t notice those kisses last evening. It’s like you two deliberately sought out all the mistletoe in the house yesterday evening. If I’m not a grandmother by next year, I’ll be shocked.”

Rey blushed, feeling the heat rise to the tip of her ears. As Leia began to part her hair, Rey thought about the previous evening. They went from denying their feelings to not being able to get enough of each other. There wasn’t a room in the house where he didn’t sneak a kiss from her, conveniently finding all the mistletoe spots.

Han teased them at every opportunity. “ _Kid, is this what you meant about riding Solo?”_ Rey was pretty sure her face turned every shade of red as Luke guffawed from his chair. Ben smirked at her in his signature Solo smirk as Leia gave Han an earful for teasing Rey.

Over dinner, Ben was ever attentive, making sure Rey’s glass was topped up. They had held hands under the table during dessert, and occasionally their hands would drift to their thighs, and sometimes _higher_ …

Ben dropped her off to her bedroom at the end of the night, hers right across from his. His eyes had a look of eager anticipation, followed by disappointment as Rey gently said no. _Ben, I want you. I do. But this is still so new and I am not ready for the next step quite yet._  It was a bald-faced lie, but Rey wanted to make sure the Secret Santa gift went off _exactly_ as planned.

He parted with a lingering kiss, frustration evident in the barely concealed bulge in his pants. She heard him groan as she blew him a kiss from her door as he hung off the frame of his door, staring at her like a tall glass of water on a hot day, as she shut the door on his face.

Rey had felt as frustrated as he did, but she hoped to make it up to him in a big way tonight. She smiled to herself coyly, thinking about the final secret Santa gift she had planned.

When she went to breakfast this morning, Ben was absent. Luke has informed her that he went on a last minute errand with Han. Rey missed him, but spent the morning talking comparative religion with Luke.

“There you go, dear,” said Leia with a satisfied smile.

Rey marvelled at how beautiful she looked. Her hair was swept into two loose low-style buns, upswept to frame both sides of her face in a soft-updo style. They style accented her jawline & eyes.

“This is absolutely perfect! Thank you so much.”

“I think it will look better with these,” Leia handed over a small jewel box. “These were my mother Padme’s earrings. I want you to have them.”

Rey opened the box, gasping out loud as a pair of multi-diamond earrings sparkled back at her.

“I can’t —“

“You can. You will. And you will pass these on to my granddaughter.”

Leia left the room before Rey could respond, sending a quick text to state everything went according to plan…

* * *

Ben arrived home just in time to start getting ready for the party. He hoped to see Rey before the events commenced,  having spent all day away. But she was locked in her bedroom (as he found out when he tried to sneak in to give her a kiss.)

Frustrated, he walked into his room for a quick shower and shave. He slipped the black suspenders over his shoulders, before slipping the bowtie on, admiring the quality of the gift Rey gave him. He finished the look by slipping on his Armani suit, cuffing the sleeves with his father’s gold cufflinks with the diamond dice design.

_This is a big night, kid. I wore these when I asked your mother to marry me. So you could say these are something of a good luck charm._

He walked over to his dresser, reaching for the Tiffany blue box he purchased this morning. Ben took a deep breath, he pocketed the box. He then held up the envelope from his secret Santa, curious to why he had to wait until 10:00 to open the gift. Knowing Hux, it was probably some sort of gag card to embarrass him in front of his family.

Satisfied with his look, and hearing guests arrive, he walked across the door to Rey, gently knocking. “Starlight? It’s time.”

“One more minute. I’ll meet you at the top of the stairs.”

_Damn it! I just wanted to sneak a minute…_

Ben sulked off to the top of the foyer, watching as guests arrived. He waved to Maz, his parents neighbour, who paused briefly to wave back before setting her sights on Chewie. He saw Lord & Lady San Tekka chatting with his mother. Luke was flirting with the newly widowed Dame Amilyn Holdo. Ben laughed as he saw his uncle sporting Birkenstocks with his tuxedo.

“Ben?”

He startled at Rey’s voice. He turned to admonish her for sneaking up on him, his voice trailing off when he saw her. _She is stunning._

Ben’s eyes swept over Rey, taking in her dress that fitted her body to a tee. His eyes paused on her exposed thigh, his eyes travelling up to where the slit parted. He continued his journey, his mouth watering at her collar bone exposed, the lace drifting over her shoulders. His eyes met her eyes, her hazel eyes popping against the Kohl makeup.

Her lips parted when Ben actually growled, like some sort of Alpha-wolf. “You look incredible. My family will understand if we skip dinner tonight.”

As Rey’s eyes clouded in desire, her stomach growled in response, but in a different kind of hunger.

Ben sighed, holding his arm out for her. She wrapped her arms in him, and he inhaled her fragrant scent, his cock hardening even harder than it was already. She was going to be the death of him.

They descended down the stairs, and all eyes turned to watch them.

“Magnificent!” Leia dabbed her eyes.

“Who's the girl?” Maz asked Han.

“If all goes well, she will be Rey Solo very soon.”

Chewie mumbled something to Han, who turned his head back in laughter.

“Yep. He sure is his father’s son. He’s a chip off the old block.”

* * *

Ben snuck up to Rey, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, his lips grazing her neck.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” he whispered in her ear, as she stared at the Christmas tree. The guests were gathered in the parlour for after-dinner drinks, which offered them a rare opportunity to be alone.

“Thank you, my love. I never could have dreamed a better family Christmas,” she turned in his arms, caressing her lips on his cheek.

He pulled back from her, gazing intently into her eyes, as his hand reached into his pocket. He kneeled before her, opening the box.

Rey gasped at the diamond solitaire sparking at her, her hands over her mouth in shock.

“Rey, ever since you entered my life, you have spun my whole world around, and my heart orbits around you. You are my starlight on a dark day, and I want your radiant light to guide me for the rest of my life. I know this is sudden, but when you know, you know. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?”

Rey didn’t hesitate. “Yes. Yes!” He stood up, slipped the ring onto her finger, before lifting her up to spin her around as he kissed her.

Loud applause broke out from the entrance of the room, as Leia, Han and all their guests stood with huge smiles. Leai walked across the room, embracing Rey into a hug, while Han shook his son’s hand, slapping him on the back.

The rest of the evening took on an even merrier tone. Han went to the the cellar to grab the “good champagne” that Leia insisted should be opened for this occasion. Han roped the men into a game of poker, while the ladies played a game of rummy.

At half past nine, Rey stood and discreetly exited the room.

As the clock chimed ten, Ben, who has already lost his game, went to the bar to open the envelope.

 

 

> _Dear Ben,_

> _You’re final gift is waiting to be unwrapped in your bedroom._

> _xoxo Secret Santa._

He turned to see if Rey wanted to join him in finding out what his gift was, but she wasn’t there.

“Mom? Where is Rey?”

His mom, already tipsy, slurred back, “I think she went to bed, Ben.” She turned to Amilyn and Maz, all three continuing to laughter at a story Maz was telling.

Ben left the room in concern. It was unlike Rey not to say something before departing, even at the office. He took the stairs two at a time, before heading to her room. His gift could wait.

“Rey...Starlight...are you okay?” Ben knocked on the door. Silence. He turned to knob, and the door opened. “Rey?” The bed was empty. Her dress hung on a hanger in the closet, her shoes kicked off by the dressing table. Her earrings were nestled in the velvet box.

“Rey?” Not bothering to knock, he opened to ensuite door. Empty.

He paused, trying to think of where she might be, when a thought flashed before him.

_Gift...your bedroom…holy shit! Hux isn’t my secret Santa...Rey is!_

He ran out of the room to his door and flung it open. His eyes scanned to his bed, where Rey laid, propped against the pillows in the white lingerie he saw her wearing in La Perla, a big red bow wrapped around her body.

“Well, do you want to come unwrap your gift?” Rey smirked, raising her eyebrow.

Ben didn’t need another invitation, his breath a mere lustful pant, his eyes dilated in excitement. He slid his jacket off, kicking his shoes off as he cross the floor. He draped his suspenders off his shoulders and they hung at the waist of his pants.

Rey moved to the edge of the bed, sitting up on her knees, and she untie his tie, tossing it to the side, before unbuttoning his shirt. He shudders as her fingers grazed his chest.

“Mmmmm. Have you been a good boy this year?”

“I’ve been a real good boy, Santa Rey.”

Her hands reached for the button of his pants. She paused, looking up with hooded eyes. “Do you deserve a treat from Santa Rey?”

Ben nodded. “I deserve a treat, Santa Rey.”

She removed the button from the hole, pulling his pants and briefs down in one pull. His large, thick, painfully throbbing cock sprang out, leaning towards her, eager for attention. Pre-cum was already glistening at the tip.

Rey tentatively reached out and stroked his shaft, earning a groan from Ben. She had planned for more dirty talk, but the magnitude of this moment overwhelmed her, leaving her speechless. Shyly, not sure of what to do, she peered up to Ben.

“Keep doing that. Grip your palm a little harder.”

Ben grabber the bed posts to brace himself, lost in the moment, his eyes closed.

Rey, summoning her courage, leaned forward to grace her lips on the tip. Ben’s head tilted back in pleasure as he moved his hands from the bedpost to the top of her head, guiding her slowly deeper.

“Such a good girl. My starlight is so good to me.”

Rey experimented with her tongue, gently flicking it between the head and the shaft.

Ben’s body shuddered, and he lifted her head up. “Starlight, if you keep that up, this evening will be done before it even started. It’s your turn, and since it is your first time, I want to make it extra special for my fiancée.”

Rey grinned in anticipation. Ben stood up and removed the rest of the clothes. Rey’s eyes drank his body in and she suddenly felt very thirsty indeed.

“Do you trust me, Rey?”

“Yes.”

“And do I have your full consent?”

“Yes.”

“And if at any time, you want to stop, or there is something you don’t feel comfortable with, or you change your mind about losing your virginity, you just say the word. Do you understand that?”

“Yes.”

“And finally, before we proceed, I have condoms in my side table, I was tested since my last relationship, and I’m clean. I know you are clean, but are you on any birth control?”

“I started taking birth control when I came up with this plan. One day, I want you raw, and when we are ready for children, we’ll discuss birth control. Now shut up and fuck me!”

“Yes ma’am.” He reached for his suspenders on the floor. “Santa Rey has  been very naughty. Denying me your body yesterday. Sneaking into my room tonight. Wearing that naughty outfit.”

“I’ve been very naughty. Do I deserve to be punished?” Rey coyly peered up at him.

“Yes. I think you do. Now lift your arms over your head.” Rey obeyed, and Ben loosely tied each hand to the bed posts. “Are you comfortable?” Rey nodded.

“Now spread your legs wide open. There’s a good girl.” His eyes stared at her glistening folds. “Look at you, all nice and wet for me, Starlight.” He gently kissed a feather-soft trail from her ankle up her knee, his hands following with gentle touches. He could feel her shuddering as his lips caressed the underside of her knee.  “Oh, did I find a tender spot?” She moaned, and Ben gently licked the spot a bit more before continuing his caress up her leg.

His lips gently kissed her pelvic bone as his fingers gently rubbed her clitoris, causing her to arch upwards. “Ah, there we go.” His tongue stroked her folds as he continued to rub the clitoris, until she gushed into his mouth, her voice moaning in ecstatic pleasure.

He untied her as she came down from her first high, her eyes hazy with lust. Ben felt like he got even harder than rock hard.

“Starlight...can I…?”

“Yes...please Ben...please my love...make me fully yours.”

Ben reached into the side table, ripped the package, and slid the condom onto his shaft as Rey looked, mesmerized by the full size.

“Is that...going to fit?” Rey looked at him apprehensively, chewing her lip.

“I promise you that it will fit just fine. I’m going to lay down on the bed, and I want you on top. I want you to feel the full pleasure. This is all about you, Starlight. You go as fast or as slow as you can handle.”

Ben laid down as Rey hovered over him. “Rey, you don’t have to worry about anything or being too heavy. Straddle me fully. I’m fine.”

Rey leaned on him, her legs on either side of his waist. His hands reached up and massager her breasts in a circular motion, gently rubbing the nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Rey leaned back and moaned. He could feel her getting wet again on his stomach.

“Starlight, take all the time you need. But when you are ready, move down slowly, and run yourself against me.”

Rey began to slowly move down, until the wet part of her was rubbing against him. She looked at him, her eyes meeting his with desire. “I think I’m ready.”

“Now start pushing me into you, nice and slow, allowing yourself the time to adjust. Nice and easy, my love.”

Rey gasped as he entered her, the sensation unlike anything she had ever experienced. Slowly, as she adjusted, she pushed deeper and deeper, moaning every inch of the way. She opened her eyes to see his face, the veins in his neck straining for release. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the final way down, moaning loudly as her clit made contact, clenching around him.

“I can’t hold on much longer, Rey. Cum for me baby. Let yourself go.”

“BEN!” Rey yelled, drenching him as he let go of his own release, yelling her name in return.

She collapsed on his chest, her ears next to his beating heart, both panting for breath.

“I love you so much.” Ben whispered.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Afterwards, as they laid in bed, Rey held her hand up to admire the ring in the moonlight. A thought flashed into her mind.

“Ben, one of the things you asked me for in the secret  Santa exchange was for a sexy picture of me. What exactly happened to that photo?”

Ben smirked. “Starlight, that was gift for me!”


End file.
